Prince of the sand
by ThatRandomLlamaGuy
Summary: Ganondorf, a boy from the Gerudo fortress, sets out on a journey to break the cycle of eternity, which makes Ganondorf, Link and Zelda reincarnate every few hundred years. Together with his childhood friend Natalia and Link, the soon to be hero, he has to go and find the ultimate power, the triforce itself. Rated T just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

Prince of the Sand

Summer. unspecified year. Gerudo fortress.

The woman winced in pain as her sisters brought her to the nursery. She was expecting a baby. Very soon. Everyone was excited, and with reason. Nabooru, the spirit sage, had felt something different about the baby. An evil aura, perhaps. More... Masculine. Nabooru and the leaders of the camp had tried to keep it a secret. But no secrets are secrets for long in the Gerudo fortress.

The rumor was that it was a boy. And that would be very special, since a boy is only born once every hundred years. But there had been a distortion in the system, and for a few hundred years not a single boy had been born. And the last time didn't turn out very well for anybody. The woman shuddered at the thought of having such an evil child as HIm in her. She prayed to the goddesses, asking them if they could spare her people from another disaster like the last boy.

Brought back to reality by a stinging pain in her nether region, she realised that now was not the time to pray. Now was the time to be strong.

The birth didn't go as planned. The baby was skinny, and only started crying after a dose of spirit magic from Nabooru. The mother died, and Aveil, Nabooru's second in command, decided to take care of the baby. She was shocked, however, at the gender of the baby. And his condition. She quickly decided, after calming down from the initial shock, that it was of no importance for now. She took him home and raised him to be a warrior and a wise king.

The warrior part failed horrendously. At age 6 it was clear that the boy was not capable of battle due to a sickness that Nabooru diagnosed as Mud Muscles, which caused his muscles to not be able to deliver much strength. The boy was then schooled in the art of archery, which he wasn't really good at either. The boy was then left to his own devices for a few years due to the Gerudo simply not knowing what to do with him. There was one thing that they hadn't tried though. He found the thing himself.

Gerudo's fortress, first floor

The boy was, at age nine, a very adventurous kid. Even though he knew he wasn't able to climb up trees and rocks (Which all of the girls his age made fun at him for) he did like to explore. And one day he found a passage which was long forgotten by everyone.

The boy was walking around aimlessly in the area his "mother" had deemed unsafe due to its old age and bad design. It was what was left of the Gerudo's fortress from the time of the King of Evil, Whose name was avoided by basically everyone and simply was referred to as "the monster of old". In this area the boy had found no danger at all, so he came here a lot. Sometimes he'd bring one of his childhood friends, Natalia, with him, but she was grounded because of a trick they had pulled on the Ancient Gerudo teacher, whom they both despised because of how strict she was. They had simply put an empty goat's skull on her desk and waited until she had noticed it. But because Natalia had put it there (The boy had only fetched it) She was grounded and he was simply sent off with a warning.

The boy was now sitting on a rock against an old wooden wall. Leaning back against the wall the boy sighed. He was really bored. What he needed was an adventure. Yeah! he would go help Natalia sneak out of her home and... Crack! The wall behind the boy collapsed and he tumbled backwards, into a dark and dusty hallway.

He sat up disorientedly and looked around him. There were a lot of doors with signs above them written in Ancient Gerudo. The boy was scared at first, until he realised this was exactly what he had wished for just mere moments ago. He started walking through the dark hallway, trying to decipher as many signs as he could with his limited knowledge of the language. He continued to do so for a few minutes until he found a sign that looked interesting. On it was, in nearly decomposed letters: 's st..y

Guessing it meant something like King's study, his heart started to pump faster as he tried opening the door. The door was locked, but the wood was rotten and while trying to push in the door the boy broke the wood. Splinters flew everywhere and the boy shielded his eyes with his arm. when it stopped he looked around. He was in a semi-large circular room, with bookcases along all of the walls except for the wall with the door and one wall to his right with a huge window. In the middle of the room was a large desk.

The boy looked around, amazed, when he spotted one item hanging from the wall above him. It was a white sword, complete with intricate desings and a black scabbard. He felt anger boil in him, but he wasn't sure why. Looking at it made him see flashes of images. He saw a young man in green. He saw a beatiful lady on a red mare holding a golden bow. And then a weird creature with white skin and orange eyes. And then nothing.

Natalia was running down the hallway. She had just escaped from her house and was now looking for her friend. She sssumed he was in the abandoned part of the fortress, where he had spent all his time the last few days. Ever since stumbling upon it he wouldn't leave it alone. And when he was there he woud often just kind of sit there. Staring. To be fair it really creeped her out. She was going to talk about it to him if she could find him.

Once Natalia entered the old fortress she felt like something was... off. Looking around confused, she found nothing at first, until she saw a hole in the wall. Since she couldn't find her friend anywhere she assumed he had gone into the hole and went inside as well.

She then found a hallway with all the doors being locked or having collapsed except for one. It was at the end of the hallway and there was natural light coming out of it. A window, perhaps? Wondering if that room was the room her friend was in, she started walking towards it. What she found inside made her jaw drop

She was in His study. The study of the king of evil. And her friend was standing in the middle of the room, staring at the sword He used to conquer hyrule and nearly beat the hero of twilight. Natalia ran up to him and shook him, but he didn't respond. Then she saw it. A ghostly figure standing next to the boy. He had a scaled skin and fiery red hair. But the thing that caught all her attention was his face. He had an evil grin and a white scar in his forehead. But his eyes were the worst. They were pure yellow and burned with hate for every living being. He put his hand on the boys arm and started laughing maniacally. Black sparks of energy shot from his hands and onto the boy.

The boy started spasming and fell down on the floor, clutching his head and screaming for help, for the horrible pain to stop. The figure then let go of the boy and turned to Natalia. "What you've seen here was the birth of a new era. The birth of a new king. Cower in fear, little girl, and see how your friend is consumed by hate and anger, by pure power!" The boy started spasming again and rolled around on the floor, clawing at his hair. But then something special happened, all the black energy shot out of him and floated above him like a cloud, before going straight into the white scar in the figure's forehead.

A look of confusion appeared on the man's face, before he was thrown against the wall by the force of the blow. Quickly jumping back on his feet, his face transformed into a mask of rage. "This isn't over!" He Screamed at the top of his lungs. "The great Demise will not fail! Ganondorf will be mine!" He then disappeared into thin air and leaving Natalia and Ganondorf alone in the evil king's study.

Natalia dropped onto her knees and crawled towards Ganondorf. "Ganny? Ganny? Are you there? Hello?" Her actions didn't do anything however, and she fell onto her back and cried herself to sleep, thinking the boy had died.

Natalia woke up in her own bed, momentarily confused about where she was. She then remembered the events that took place before and broke down crying again. She sat there for several minutes until she heard a voice coming from the doorway. "You know, i always thought it was a sign of weakness to cry. And i always thought you were strong. So clearly, something terrible must have happened. So spill." Natalia looked up and saw Nabooru, the spirit sage and highest in command standing in her doorway. As she Quickly tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, Nabooru spoke again."There's no need for that young one. Try to calm down and then tell me what happened." Natalia then began to talk. She told Nabooru about the old fortress, the hole in the wall, the abandoned hallway and then about the king's study. She told Nabooru about the ghostly figure and her best friend's death.

Nabooru thought about it all for a minute and then she spoke."Alright first of all it has been made VERY clear to both you and ganondorf that the old fortress was off limits. Second of all that hole in the wall wasn't there yesterday when i sent out the guards. But the thing that is most important is that Ganondorf isn't dead. In fact, i've never seen him more lively." Upon hearing this Natalia jumped off of her bed and started running straight passed the older gerudo. Even while she knew that was very disrespectful, she didn't really care. All she cared about was Ganondorf.

Running towards the hospital area of the camp, where she guessed he was, she completely ignored the calls of the gerudo she pushed aside. Only one thought was racing through her head: Her only friend, still alive?

Once she reached the camp she saw Aveil pacing around the tent she assumed Ganondorf was in. Aveil didn't noticce her at first until she skidded to a halt right in front of the tent and attempted to get in. She took her by the shoulders and pulled her back until she had Natalia in front of her. "Do you have ANY idea how much damage you and Ganny could have done? DO YOU REALIZE how much danger you were in?" Annoyed, Natalia responded: "Calm down, it was just an old ruin! I'm more concerned about Ganondorf than about you screaming at me so could you please MOVE OUT of the way?!" Aveil's face became even redder with anger. "It's not just a ruin! its the ruins haunted by Demise, Who is basically the king of evil himself! And did you see what he did to your friend? He tried to corrupt him, make him like the king of old! and you just stood there!"

Their screaming continued for a while until it came to a sudden stop. Ganondorf, Natalia's only friend and Aveil's only son stepped out of the tent. "Why are you guys fighting?" he asked. "It's not about what happened at the ruins, is it mom? Because we had quite a lengthy conversation about that already." Natalia's first impulse was to run over to him and hug him, but something in his eyes stopped her. He looked... wiser. Healthier. Like a normal kid, instead of a child diagnosed with mud muscles.

Aveil was the first to regain her composture. "While it's true that we already talked about that already, we haven't cleared everything out yet. Did you not wonder how you got into your bed, Natalia? And you, Ganondorf? Did you not wonder who brought you to the hospital? Because it was Nabooru herself who did that. And you, Natalia, didn't just run past her unrespectfully, but you ran away without asking any questions."

Natalia looked down, ashamed. She hadn't thought about any of what Aveil had said. The uneasy silence was broken by Nabooru, who despite her old age didn't have any problem walking through the crowd of gerudo. "There's no use to talk about these things, Aveil. They're just kids! Besides, what's happened has happened, and i think that these two have learned their lesson. I propose we all continue our daily business and forget about what has happened. Oh, and Aveil? You and I need to talk. Come to my office at noon."

-Ten years later

The event, like most traumatic ones, was eventually forgotten by everyone but the people who experienced it first-hand. Natalia and I were eventually just kind of forgotten and we were free to do whatever we pleased again. Not that we misused that privilege. Natalia and I had learned our lesson. We never, ever visited that part of the fortress again. We planned to keep it that way.

I was in bed, contemplating the events of that day again. I still couldn't quite put all the puzzle pieces together. Every time I tried to make sense of it all, it felt like i was missing something really obvious. And every time I felt as if I was nearly there, I just forgot my whole thought pattern. At first, i just blamed it on me being tired. But it had been going on for years now. Every time I was nearly there, it was like i was pushed away from the answer.

Maybe i was just being paranoid. I decided to try to get some sleep. Tomorrow would be a busy day, after all. Our scouts had spotted a group of Bulblins in the northwest part of the desert, near an abandoned temple of which everyone had forgotten the purpose. It looked a bit like a really old coliseum. It had a few small towers on the side and a big black block in the middle of the open space. most Gerudo just decided to leave it alone, simply because the whole temple looked like it would collapse if you even looked at it. I stayed away for other reasons though.

A few years back, Natalia and i went on a leever hunt. Not that they tasted well, but the hide was useful for potions. on our way to our usual hunting spot, Natalia and I walked past the coliseum. And it felt like the old fortress. It old, nearly begging to be explored, but now i was old enough to tell it felt like something else. Something evil.

A soft knock on my doorframe shook me out of my train of thought. Looking at the new device a traveler brought here a few months ago (I believe he called it a clock) I realized it was almost midnight. Who could possibly want anything at this ungodly hour? I Turned the corner from my bedroom into the hall to see Natalia standing by my front door. Raising an eyebrow, I walked up to her. She looked really tired. "Natalia? Do you realize it's almost midnight?" She looked almost embarrassed. "I do. But i wanted to talk to you. Can I come in?" I moved out of the way to let her in, then walked in after her and offered her a chair.

She declined and leaned against the wall instead. I shook my head and returned the chair to its original place. "So what brings you to my lair at the middle of the night, Milady?" I asked, mockingly. She didn't respond. Worriedly, i moved closer. "Natalia? Are you okay?" She sighed "Yeah, yeah, I'm... fine, i guess. It's just... I've been having these dreams." I raised an eyebrow. "Dreams?" I responded. "That's not exactly my area of expertise, you know. Not that I don't want to help or anything, but if you're having trouble with dreams, you should probably visit Nabooru."

I walked away from the wall I was leaning on, and towards the small kitchen area my residence had. I had just moved in here, something to do with royal privileges or something. "Do you want something to eat?" I asked her." Or some water?" She looked up at me, confusedly. "Sorry, what?" I chuckled, and started to slice off a piece of bread." You know, you really shouldn't talk to your king like that." I grinned at her smugly. She hit me in the arm then, and I cradled it like she had actually hurt me (It actually hurt a little bit, her being a Gerudo woman and all) "Ow! What'd you do that for?" I whined. I actually got a tired smile from here in response. "You're being way too smug about this whole 'King' thing. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to rub it in my face."

Her smile dropped though, as she remembered why she'd come here in the first place. Seeing this, I hurried over and forced her down in a chair. "You look exhausted. you really need to sit down, otherwise you might just fall on your face. and that would not make it look any better, now would it?" I sat down on the other end of the small table. "Tell me, what's wrong" Natalia, looking kind of insulted by me forcing her down into a chair, started talking." Alright, so I've been having these dreams. They're not really dreams, just... they're kind of like flashes of emotions. Fear, suffering, anger, hate, sadness, all centering around one shadowy figure. The one from the old fortress, remember?"

I cringed at these words, not liking that that old place was mentioned again. I could sense how serious she was though, so I didn't say anything about it. "This figure points at me, then turns away and then you're there. Clad in some kind of battle armor. and he just looks at you and smirks. Then everything fades, and I can only hear him say 'the day is coming'" I didn't take it very seriously though. She could apparently see that, as she looked me in the eye and said "This is serious business, you dimwit! I've been having this dream for the past few weeks, and tonight, instead of the figure saying 'the day is coming' he said 'it'll be sooner than you think. And it got me thinking, with the group of Bulblins out there, weren't they his army?"

Outside, an alarm bell started ringing. A voice, gruff and full with hatred, whispered in my ear. "The day has come. Enjoy the ride, boys and girls!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sound of the alarm bells, mixed with the sound of Bulblin War horns, filled the air as Natalia and I ran down the stairs towards the armory. The whole camp was in a state of panic, having not expected an attack of this scale. Upon entering the armory, I quickly ran towards the weapons rack and grabbed a set of scimitars, and then proceeded to the armor stands and grabbed a chest plate, some fingerless gloves and some leg braces, before heading out and meeting Natalia, who was battle ready and waiting for me.

Following the standard procedure in case of an attack, I got on top of the small podium made especially for the purpose of speaking to the warriors. Once there, I waited before most of the inhabitants of the fortress had gathered in the fortress courtyard, before quickly giving out orders. "Nasheen, You and three volunteers go and protect the younglings and the elders. Mary, you're in charge of the sick bay. The rest of you, follow me into battle! They may not be Moblins, or Goblins, but they aren't all that smart. Based on previous Bulblin attacks, we know that they don't follow any special attack patterns. So, we will just go and wipe them out like we always do. I will leave the attack strategy to Aveil. Aveil, if you mind...?"

She then took over, climbing onto the platform and starting to explain the plan of attack. I walked off towards Natalia. She glared at me, which I didn't notice at first, until I looked at her and saw one of the most scary things in the world. And not the army of Bulblins, but the murderous glare she was sending me. "Why...Why are you glaring at me like that? What did I do?" She simply walked off to the top of the walls. I hesitantly followed her, and was instantly given a good look at the 'unorganized' army of Bulblins. Rows upon rows of fully armored Bulblins, with huge amounts of archers and even a few catapults and ballista's, as far as the eye could see. "Oh goddess..." I muttered. "Oh Goddess, We're going to get massacred!" I panicked, looking at Natalia. "Congratulations, you moron. You just hyped up a bunch of bloodthirsty Gerudo, to go and do something suicidal." Again, I felt the voice in my head. "Not so tough now, are you?" followed by some maniacal laughter. "What are we going to do now? What am _I_ going to do now?"

"It's a trap! It's a trap! It's not just a horde of Bulblins, it's an army! A whole, organized Army! Abort the Attack! Abort!" Screaming and yelling, Me and Natalia ran up to the stage, where Aveil was explaining the attack strategy. "Ganondorf, what are you doing? I was preparing our army for battle!" "No time for a strategy, we have to run! There's a huge army out there, and we're going to get slaughtered if we don't do anything!" Aveil turned towards me, furiously. "Do you think we haven't noticed the giant army at the front gates? We know just as well as you do that going out there is suicide, and so is running. All we can do is defend ourselves, and hope our defenses hold. There is nothing else we can do." She then turned back to the group of Gerudo gathered in front of us, and started giving orders.

I got off the stage and walked back to Natalia, who had gone off to the same wall she was leaning on earlier. I stood next to her and I sighed. Natalia simply looked of into the distance. "Natalia... hey, Natalia!" When she didn't respond, I looked in her direction, and saw why she wasn't responding. She was crying. "Natalia, look at me." Natalia never cried, so I didn't really know what to do. I sighed once more. "Natalia, I'm sorry for leading us all into this mess. I'm sorry for not caring enough about attack or defense strategies when I was younger. I'm sorry..." I was cut off as Natalia turned towards me. "Don't be." She said. "What? What do you mean? All this, all this stuff, It's all my fault. And you're telling me I shouldn't be sorry?" Natalia looked at me silently for a moment, before leaning back against the wall.

"You shouldn't be sorry, because there is nothing you could've done. You couldn't have known there was this huge army marching up to our front gates. You didn't do anything wrong." "Natalia?" "Yes?" "Why are you crying?" She just sighed, her shoulders sagged, and to my surprise, she leaned on my shoulder. "I'm crying, because... because I'm afraid I'm going to die. I'm afraid you're going to die, and that I'll lose my best friend. I'm crying, because we're all going to die, all of us, all of our family, all of our friends, everyone. Everyone is going to die and I just... I just..." She cut off and started sobbing. "I'm scared, and that's not the Gerudo code. That's why I'm crying."

There were a few moments of silence, only interrupted by Aveil's commands and Natalia's sobbing, before I spoke up again. "If you believe that being scared isn't the Gerudo code, you are wrong. I know that's a really cold thing to say, but nowhere in the Gerudo code is it said that being scared isn't allowed. It is not bad. Being scared is a superpower. it heightens your awareness, your mobility, and in some cases allows you to do things you never knew you could do. I need you to be scared, because that might just be the only thing keeping you and me and everyone else in this fortress alive."

We were interrupted by the sound of another Bulblin war horn, and the sounds of our own alarms. The attack had begun.

Author's note:

Hello there! since I forgot to put one of these at the end of chapter one, I'm just going to put one here! Now, first of all, I'd like to say that I'm not actually from an English speaking country, so if you happen to come across some grammatical errors, please point them out to me in the comments and I'll try to fix it. Just in general, Comment! I'd love to hear all the things I'm doing wrong, so that I can fix them and prevent them from happening in the future

also, did you notice the little Doctor Who reference near the end of the chapter? I thought some of you might like it.

Now, I'll be off, working on writing chapter three. I'll try to make it longer this time, as I have a lot of things planned for upcoming chapters!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The attack had been going on for a few days now. So far, we hadn't had any casualties on our side, but the amount of Bulblins we had slain didn't seem to even dent the huge army. The sounds of battle had quieted down for a bit, and I curiously poked my head over the side of the wall to see what had happened. An arrow whizzed by my head when I tried, so I quickly ducked back down. Natalia, who was beside me, started swearing at my stupidity, but I just shrugged it off.

At that moment, Nabooru decided to call in all of the high officers and me, because apparently being a Prince means you have to be at boring meetings instead of getting to slay some green monsters. I liked killing monsters. I guess it's in my blood. I am a Gerudo, after all. I left Natalia behind and walked down the stairs. though I hated to admit it, constantly shooting a bow at green monsters does put a strain on your arms.

I walked into the war room, where a meeting was already going on. I sat down and listened. There were a lot of problems which had to be discussed. First off, there were the defenses. A large scale attack like this one hadn't happened in a few hundred years, because the only armies that were able to withstand the desert heat were us and the Bulblins. And since we had thought the Bulblins to be extinct for a long time, we didn't really bother keeping the walls intact. We needed them now, though. The big problem here was that we didn't have the manpower to repair them because most of the women were fighting off Bulblins or tending to the kids. All available Gerudo were put on the case, but they just weren't enough.

Second, there was the issue of supplies. Since the fortress was built to last, it was mostly self-sufficient. However, we simply didn't have enough space inside, so we had to move the big farms and nearly all of the cattle to the borders of Hyrule, where the ground was fertile. We had a treaty with the royal family, which stated that we could use some of the fields surrounding Lake Hylia as farm ground. However, a few days ago, we had lost contact with the so called "Hyrule Colony" And we feared the worst.

Then there was the attack strategy. We had a few plans up our sleeve, but none of them seemed effective enough. We had tried contacting other Gerudo fortresses, but none responded. For them, we also feared the worst. We had tried storming the Bulblins from the front gates and take out as many as we could, but that didn't really help. Nabooru wanted to try one last time though, and this time, after a lot of talk and boring political stuff, I got to come with them.

The problem was, we just didn't have enough people. Sure, we had a few hundred residents in our fortress, but that wasn't enough to go and try to contact the farms or the fortresses. Everyone was needed right here, right now.

It had gotten dark. The Bulblin attack ceased for the night, and we had tried to come up with a plan that was as effective as possible. It was quite simple, really. We were going to try and sneak up on them and place bombs at strategical points in their camp. We would go in groups of three, with every person getting two bombs. My team had Natalia and Caithlyn in it. I had never really met Caithlyn before. She was one of those people with a very strict schedule. Wake up at Five in the morning, do some exercise, eat something, do some chores, Train, go to bed. You could clearly see it. Where most Gerudo women were at least a little round, Caithlyn was nothing but muscle. I was glad to have her on my side.

We silently exited the fortress. We had to walk about a mile before we reached the camp. Each of us had a bow, a quiver and a pair of scimitars strapped to our backs. In a special pouch, Much like the one the Hero of Twilight had used, we kept our bombs. When we'd arrived, we would have to split up and go to the assigned places in the camp. Everyone had gotten two places assigned to them. I had the commander's tent and their water supply.

We weren't the only team. Three other teams had been dispatched to go and plant the bombs. Every team would go in at a specific direction. Our team went in south. Since the camp was situated directly north of our fortress, Our team had to walk the shortest distance. When we were halfway there, Natalia suddenly spoke up. "When we place these bombs, we need to get out of there quickly and quietly, right? Because each of them has a fuse? We would have to get out of there before the bombs went off and all of the surviving Bulblins would be alerted?"

Caithlyn spoke before I could. "No. The bombs are to be detonated from a distance by a spell, which would be cast by Nabooru. That's why she came with us in the first place. Once every team has reported back to her, she will detonate them and hopefully leave the rest of the Bulblins open for a full scale attack." She then looked in my direction. "Have you not explained the strategy to your 'friend', Your highness?" She nearly spat the word friend, like it was a disgusting idea that Natalia would be my friend."Surely, you would know better than to send someone out in the field without a proper briefing, would you not?"

She left me and Natalia behind, baffled by her sudden explosion. Once she was a safe distance away, I whispered "What's her deal?" Natalia just shrugged. "I guess she doesn't like an ordinary girl like me to be your personal favorite. I think she thinks that place was meant for her, because she trains so much or something." I felt anger growing inside me. Suddenly, I wasn't sure if I liked Caithryn anymore. "That's none of her business, Natalia!" "I know. That's probably why she's never confronted you or me before. But you are the soon-to-be-King, after all. Anyone would be jealous."

I was cut off by the sound of an arrow hitting flesh, and a body hitting the ground. Caithryn had taken out the first guard, which had stood on a small tower. The Bulblin was dead before it hit the ground. We had to move quickly now, before the Bulblins noticed that the guard was gone.

We split up at the place the Bulblin body had fallen to the ground. Caithryn had hidden the body in the nearest tent, and had silently taken out the tent's inhabitants with a knife she had hidden in her boot. After that, she went northwest, to find the Bulblins's weapon storage. Natalia went Northeast, to go find their food supply and the pen for the huge boar things the Bulblins rode on. I was left on my own to go find the commander's tent, which I guessed was in the middle of the camp. I mentally sighed. That would mean a lot of stealthyness and a lot of silent kills.

I started heading for the middle of the camp, sticking as much to the shadows as I could. Bulblins had above average night vision, so I had to be careful not to be spotted. The trouble started when I tried to sneak past a campfire in the biggest arc possible, when I bumped into a Bulblin which just came stumbling out of a tent. The creature was just as surprised as I was, but I had the advantage. I was already holding a dagger.

Reacting as quickly as I could, I slit the creature's throat before it could alert its friends. Its body fell limply onto the floor, as it made some really soft gurgling sounds. I dragged the dead body into the nearest tent. Dumb move. another Bulblin was sitting at a table, eating, when I stumbled in. This creature was quicker to react. It reached down to the horn hanging from itss belt and simultaneously tried to grab a sword which was hung on its back. I was quicker though, and I dropped the body and threw my dagger at the creature's throat at the same time. The dagger missed, but stuck in the Bulblin's shoulder, which cried out in pain and surprise. I quickly rushed over to the Bulblin, which was now lying on the ground clutching its shoulder in agony. I yanked the dagger out of the creature's shoulder, but before it could cry out again, I quickly rammed the knife back into the Bulblin, this time right in its throat.

I left the tent, to see if the Bulblin's cries had alerted any other Bulblins. Luckily, this didn't seem to be the case. Thanking the Goddess, I continued my journey.

The rest of the journey was relatively uneventful. I did have to take out some guards here and there, but no more major problems occurred, up until I reached the Water storage. This was my secondary target, but since it was only a small detour from the way to the command hub, I decided to take this target out first, as it was probably less guarded and easier to plant a bomb in.

I quietly entered the clearing the water storage tent was set up in, while marveling at the size of the camp. It was about the size of a small city, and had nearly all the facilities that were required for a city. I wasn't sure if the Bulblins were planning on a short, brute attack before, but now that I had seen their camp, I was almost certain they didn't. A huge camp like this would be enough to sustain the Bulblins in all their needs, and if they wanted to just break in by force, they wouldn't have bothered to have set up a camp anyway, let alone on this size.

My theory about the water supply not being guarded too heavily proved to be correct. only two guards were standing at the entrance, with an expression that looked almost bored to me. I had never seen a Bulblin with an expression that was anything other than anger, surprise or fear. Seeing one with a new expression was almost intriguing. I shrugged it off though, as I focused on the mission at hand.

I snuck around the edge of the clearing, once again sticking to the shadows. once I had reached the back of the tent, I lifted the edge of the fabric and crawled under. Once inside, I quickly looked for a good place to hide the bomb. The tent was actually really big, and in every available space that wasn't a walkway there were huge barrels of water. I decided that the best place to hide the bomb would be the underside of one of those barrels. Looking for a good barrel, I saw one that was not too far from the back, but far enough from the entrance, so that when it exploded, it would take out most of the tent, but it would not be easy to spot beforehand. I placed the explosive and left the tent.

Next stop was the command hub. I took the map the scouts had made of the camp. Taking a quick peek at the compass I had strapped to my wrist (I had to come up with a place where it was easy to see, and besides, it didn't look to bad at all) I noticed that, in order to go to the command hub, I would have to go Northwest a bit. I audibly sighed. It was a long walk. But there was a bigger problem now. The Bulblins that were guarding the entrance of the water supply had heard my sigh.

I scrambled back through the gap that I ( Thank the goddess ) had left open and hid behind a water barrel. The Bulblins did a full sweep of the clearing, but it appeared they didn't find anything, as they returned to their original position outside of the tent. I had forgotten how good Bulblin hearing could be sometimes. These Bulblins were probably selected for guard duty because of their hearing. If this was also the case at the command Hub, I would have to be a hell of a lot more careful. I slipped back out of the tent and back into the shadows.

Author's note:

Hello everyone! there's a few things I'd like to say. first off, It will probably take a while before I can update again, but don't worry! The holidays are coming, leaving me with a whole lot more time to write. Second, Did you notice how much bigger this chapter was in comparison to the others? I'm trying to make the chapters as long as possible, preferably up to about 9000 words. No promises though. Writing such big chapters will take a lot of time, so don't expect them to be coming anytime soon.

What I said remains: I'd really like to hear what you have to say about my perhaps not-too-perfect writing. I'm still new to the whole writing-in-English thing. Leave a comment or send me a private message. We can help each other out that way. You guys tell me what needs to be improved, I'll try to improve it and make this story a bit more enjoyable to read, as well as write.

I hope you liked this chapter. See you next time!

ThatRandomLlamaGuy


End file.
